


The Quidditch Whores

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hung Harry Potter, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, POV Harry Potter, Past PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter, in a man bun which is super hot, just mentions some of it, mention of past ptsd, mention of past suicidal thought, the fic isnt that dark i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Harry hasn't seen Draco in ten years, and now he's some kind of Quidditch whore, which is totally crazyThings unravlled, secrets spilled and stories were shared as they meet once again, by fate, or by one crazy Quidditch coach
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	The Quidditch Whores

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm back, just went through a few things and I have been writing for six hours...I think, with breaks of course, the idea for this fic has been in my mind for a long time now but I only got to finish it now, being a procrastinator and such. I hope you guys enjoy this  
> Unbeta

“Tell me, why are we in a hotel?” Lilian crossed her arms across her chest and asked

“First thing first, Lils. Alright guys, you guys did a great job today, and tomorrow is the _big_ game” The coach, Stacey Fitzwillam smiled at the whole team “We are against the Wimbourne Wasps tomorrow, and I know you guys are _very_ stressed, I have a secret source” She smiled at the team and winked

“What is it, Coach?” Anthony, one of the team’s Beater asked eagerly, Harry snorted, Stacey’s ideas were never _not_ crazy

“I heard that the Wasps forbid their players to…you know” She winked again, Stacey was always a funny girl, she was a talented coach and she was tough when she needed to “ _Do_ it…but I…on the other hand, can do the opposite”

“They don’t let their players have sex?” Andrew, the team’s Keeper asked, and Stacey nodded

“Not even their girlfriends, boyfriends, wives or husbands, so they won’t be distracted, my source said so, and the players were frustrated, trust me, so I think, why don’t I…”

“Oh no, _please_ don’t tell me you hire whores for us” Margaret, the other Beater of the team groaned and Stacey nodded frantically

“ _Stacey_ ” The whole team whined, even Harry, she was famous for being irrational, but this was just too much

“Is this even legal?”

“Don’t worry, honestly, whoever has a partner at home and go home to shag their beloved ones, but whoever here is single, you have to at least shag one time” She laughed when the team frowned at her “Oh come on, I have a good source, they only let Quidditch players shag them, like…Quidditch whores, it’s not the first time, I swear, some other teams do this all the time, oh and, only rule… _no kissing_ ”

The team whined at her again and she approached Harry

“ _You_ , Harry, you really need a good shag, even Ginny said so before she retired and got married to Luna” Harry sighed, Ginny was in the same time as him until she got an offer from Professor McGonagall and she decided to be a coach at Hogwarts since then. She said it would make Luna less worried about her safety, but Harry, he was turning 28 now, and apparently no one wanted the Golden Boy anymore, it was always a one-time thing for Harry, and he was fine, no matter how many times Hermione had nagged him to settle down.

“I have them, Stacey, I would rather find them myself” He explained

“Don’t worry, I have checked them before, they are fine, I’m serious” She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the whole team, only a few of them went home, most of the players were too focused on their career to find a partner, so like Stacey expected, most of them stayed “They will be here in about two minutes, I have told them how many of you are single and your genders so there will be a perfect number of them for you to choose, don’t fight over it, alright? Just pick one and bring them to a room, that’s why I rented this hotel, that’s all” Harry chuckled again before excusing himself to the restroom

When he got back the room was crowded, so he figured that the…other team was here. Almost all of them…from the other team were eager to get in the players’ pants, which made Harry felt a bit uncomfortable

“Hey” A guy with black hair approached him with a smirk on his face, his hand was on Harry’s shoulder and it slid down on his chest, Harry flushed and grabbed his wrist

“I’m sorry, I have to go” He said and walked away, he wasn’t really suited to do this kind of thing

“Harry, here you are, I thought you had gone home” Stacey smacked him hard in the shoulder and laughed “Well, here they are, go and pick one fo-…”

“Malfoy” Harry blurted out and cut Stacey’s words off when he saw a flash of blonde hair in the middle of the crowd. _He was making it up, right?_

“What?” Stacey asked and Harry waved her off “I have to go” He started walking into the crowd and searched for a particular blonde, he hasn’t seen him in ten years, it couldn’t be. _Malfoy was a whore?_ He pushed past his teammates to reach the corner of the room, he must know whether his eyes were deceiving him or not

“ _Fuck_ ” He whispered and his mouth fell open when he saw Draco _bloody_ Malfoy, standing in the corner of the room, he was wearing a black shirt but it was see-through and he could see Malfoy’s pink nipples, underneath, Harry swallowed and his foot stayed frozen on the floor. The leather trousers that Malfoy was wearing was very tight and it showed off his long legs, his Dark Mark was visible since he pulled his sleeves up, but the Mark has faded a bit, Malfoy’s face was less pointy, but he still looked young even though it has been ten years since the war, even Harry aged a bit, his dark hair grew out and he always tied it up in a bun, he has to shave every few weeks or else he’d look like an old man. But Malfoy, he barely changed at all, just seemed more mature, his lips and cheeks were pink and his blonde hair fell to his eyes, his delicate hand came up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear, Harry found himself staring at the sight before him. _What was Harry going to do?_

“Hey, Harry” Anthony called and Harry turned around to see the Beater wrapping his arms around two girls, a blonde and a brunette “Care to join us?”

“Er…no thanks, Anthony”

“Come on, this is Brittany, and this is Carol, they said they want to do it with the famous Harry Potter”

“I think I will have to take a rain check, Anthony”

“Suit yourself” Anthony shrugged and led the girls away. He gave them a smile and turned around, but Malfoy was gone, the corner was now empty, his eyes roamed around the room to search for the familiar blonde but he was nowhere to be seen

“Hey, hey” Harry ran to Stacey and turned her around “Er, do you happen to see a blonde guy, about this tall, wearing a black see-through shirt with leather trousers? He looks kind of posh and smug and-…”

“Oh, I know, well I saw Zach led him out of the room” She said with an innocent look on her face and Harry groaned. _Not_ Zachary Smith, Harry cursed in his mind

“Smith?”

“Yeah, just a few minutes ago, probably getting a room”

“Damn it” Harry said under his breath and walked out of the room. Smith was a jerk and everyone knew that, Lilian even told him Smith hit his former partner more than once, and if he laid a hand on Malfoy-

 _Why was he suddenly so worried about Malfoy?_ Harry stopped in his tracks and asked himself. When did he start doing this?

“ _Smith, I said slow down_ ” Harry spun around when he heard a voice from behind the door he was standing in front of. Harry stepped up and pressed his ear on the door to hear better

“ _I bought you, you don’t get to order me around_ ” Harry’s eyes widened when he realized Smith’s voice

“ _Fuck_ ” He cursed and stepped back and kicked the door opened, startling the two people in the room

“ _Potter_ ” They said in unison and Harry marched to the bed, shoving Smith off Malfoy

“What the fuck are you doing?” Smith snapped at him

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him”

“He’s a whore, they are made to be used” Smith yelled and Harry landed a fist on the jerk’s face, Smith yelped in pain, covering his now bleeding nose

“ _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ ” Smith shouted and stood up “ _You broke my fucking nose_ ”

“ _Get out_ ” He roared

“ _Fine_ , have that piece of dirty Death Eater whore to yourself, Potter, _fuck you_ ” Smith gave him a dirty look and grabbed his jacket before leaving the room. Harry stared at the doorway and the broken door on the ground, he sighed and pulled out his wand, after a few spells it was back to normal, luckily Hermione taught him a few spells just in case he broke something, like in this situation.

“Why did you do that?” Malfoy’s soft voice made Harry turned around to look. _Why did he do that?_

“I…I don’t know” Harry explained, or at least tried to “I, er, heard your voice from outside, and it wasn’t good, so I…”

“Thought you could break the door and barged in here, interrupting my business and saved the day as usual? Is that what you always do, Chosen One?”

“N-no, I just thought you needed h-…”

“Help?” Malfoy looked up at him “I needed help ten years ago when I came to your door, Potter”

“I’m sorr-…”

“Cut the bullshit, Potter” Malfoy snapped at him “I needed your help when I showed up at your door ten years ago, and what did you do? You slammed the door at my face…and I thought you help everyone, Potter”

“I-…”

“You made me who I am today, because of you, I had to live out in the street, until I made money from selling my body. I suppose it wasn’t entirely your fault since I chose the wrong side in the war”

“Why did yo-…”

“Do this? Sell my body? Because I figured it was the only thing valuable to me at the time, now it’s just a tool for me to make money, it’s dirty and used, like Smith said, all my clients either chose me because they think I’m pretty or they want to taste a Death Eater for once, I’ve been doing this for ten years, Potter, I’m used to it, all the fucking, abusing, cursing, I’ve experienced all that, they just want pleasure, and I’m a toy, made…to be used”

“I’m sorry”

“I don’t need to hear that”

“No, I really am sorry” Harry sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Malfoy. The blond pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, Harry began “When…when you came to me ten years ago, I was in a dark place, a really dark one, I was depressed, I suffered post-traumatic stress disorder after the war and refused to see a Mind Healer, Ginny and I didn’t even become a couple. All the loss, all the deaths, I couldn’t take it, I even thought of…ending my life, I didn’t, of course, all I did was stay at home and drank…a lot, I drowned myself in alcohol, I barely sleep because every time I tried, I had these horrible nightmares, I’d always wake up sweating and scared, I lived through the war every time I went to sleep, I barely eat, I would just burst into tears every few hours and asked myself, torturing myself that I could have saved more people, I could have died instead of them, they didn’t deserve that, Voldemort was after me, not them. I was barely alive, I didn’t even attend Eighth Year with Ron and Hermione no matter how much they nagged me, everyone was worried, but they couldn’t do anything, no one could snap me out of it. But…after I slammed the door at your face, I just broke down and thought…I could have saved you too, I could have saved you from taking the Mark, from joining the other side, but I didn’t, I didn’t save you, and how could I help you when I couldn’t even help myself at that time? That was what I thought, and that night…I took Draught of the Living Death to sleep, and I guess somehow it was an overdose, I took too much without knowing, and Ron found me, he panicked and thought I was gone, he brought me to St. Mungos and I was in a coma for a month. I woke up and didn’t have a clue why I was in there, then I had to suffer two hours of lecture from Hermione on why I shouldn’t have made such a stupid and careless decision and freaked everyone else like that. Though I kept telling her I didn’t know I drank too much of it, then I got another lecture on how I should have listened to what I was taught so I’d know what the potions could do if I don’t know how to take it” Harry looked down on the ground and intertwined his own hands together “That was my wake up call, I was in depression for endless months, and I had to snap out of it. I saw a Mind Healer, who surprisingly was Pansy, she helped me through it, after that I agreed to Shacklebolt’s offer and applied to Auror Program and trained with for a year, then Ron and Neville joined me, I started going out, visiting the Weasley, Hermione and Ron would call me a few times a week to make sure I was fine, I stopped drinking, I actually haven’t drank any drop of alcohol since that time, I began cooking in my free time and realised I was brilliant at it, it’s now one of the thing I do to calm myself down, kind of like my calm place. I was an Auror for seven years before I retired, well, I chose to, I got a severe curse aimed at me during a fight and I was in coma for a week, then I quit, and Ginny talked me into joining the Quidditch team, so…I’ve been a Seeker for two years now” Harry turned to his left and looked at Malfoy, who was giving him a weird look that he couldn’t figure out “I’m sorry for slamming the door at your face when you needed me the most, I needed to save myself first before I could save you. I…actually have been trying to find you ever since, I asked Pansy, Blaise, Theo, your mother, no one knows where you are. So when I saw you tonight, I was…I was stunned, I thought I was wrong, and I didn’t know why, I just…felt this urge inside my chest telling me to run after you, I didn’t know what Smith would do to you but I feared he’d do something bad, just the thought of that…and when he said those stuff about you, I couldn’t hold my temper, I’d have knock him out but we have a big match tomorrow so…” Harry chuckled and cleared his throat when Malfoy still stared at him “Anyway…I’m sorry, I was an idiot”

“You…tried to find me?”

“Yeah, I practically asked everywhere about you, I even went to France once…figured you might be there”

“You went to France to find me?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty, but you weren’t there, I didn’t think I’d ever find you again” Harry sighed and looked back on the ground “So…I guess I will go, the door is fixed” Harry stood up and walked away when a hand grabbed his wrist

“I-…stay” Malfoy was kneeling on the bed, his eyes so grey it was tempting Harry

“You want me to stay?”

“If you want” Malfoy said and pulled Harry down on the bed again “You have a big match tomorrow, and, well, the whole point of me being here today is to serve you guys”

“No, no, don’t worry about it, I don’t need it” Harry shook his head but Malfoy’s grip on his wrist was only tighter

“If I don’t do it, I won’t get the money”

“Maybe…I could just spend the night with you instead?” Harry offered “No sex, just…talk? Or maybe we could sleep…only sleep, or we could just be in complete silence if you want” He said “I insist”

“I…okay” Malfoy finally answered after a minute just them staring at each other’s eyes “Tell me something” Harry smiled at the respond

*

“Pansy spent a whole year wooing Hermione with the help of Ron, and it was all in her plan, she has a book about it, I think…it’s called _1001 steps to woo a Granger_ ” Harry said and heard Malfoy chuckled, again, he kind of liked it, the small giggling sound coming from a Malfoy, it was surprisingly endearing

“They got married two years ago?”

“Yeah, it was big and beautiful, Ron cried”

“I still can’t believe your best friends got married to my best friends” Malfoy said “I bet it must have been hard for Blaise to woo Weasley in”

“It was, Ron was in denial a lot, but Ginny and Luna explained to him and he finally accepted that his heart belongs to Blaise” Harry smiled “Married for four years now and still seem to be in their honeymoon phase”

“What about Theo?”

“Well, Gin told me Luna caught Theo staring at Nev a few times on our pub nights, but hasn’t acted out, Nev doesn’t seem to notice Theo’s feelings either”

“Really? Theo was so…popular in school, everyone likes him”

“Not Nev, that’s why Theo is so frustrated”

“It’s weird” Malfoy said “How everyone gets along, like the war never happened” Harry looked at the blond, he even looked more beautiful the longer Harry stared, they were sitting and leaning their backs on the headboard of the bed now. They have been talking about anything and everything, mostly Harry telling stories of the past ten years for Malfoy and watched the blond’s reactions

“We learn to let go, I guess, forget and forgive” Harry said and looked down on Draco’s hand, which was really close to Harry, if he moved, their hands might touch “Somehow it all worked out” Malfoy huffed out a low laugh and Harry paused

“They’re all happily married or in love, and me, I’m… _used_ , like a broken toy that’s about to get thrown away” Malfoy said desperately and Harry held the blond’s hand without thinking

“Don’t say that” Harry stared back at Malfoy “You are…beautiful, and intelligence, you were brilliant at school, you have so much talents”

“Who would hire a former Death Eater and a whore, Potter?”

“They will, they need to let go of the past too”

“How? You’re going to make them, Chosen One?”

“I mean it” Harry said and leaned closer “I know how smart you are, you nailed every subject, you have so much potentials, you’re not broken, or used, you value more than you think, you deserve better, you deserve the chance love and to be loved”

“Who would love me?”

“I don’t know, they are stupid if they don’t, you are incredibly beautiful, your laugh lights up the room and your smile could melt hearts, your hair is so silky and it’s always so gorgeous under the sun, your eyes are so grey like the clouds before the rain, and it could stare into people’s souls, your skin is smooth and amazing and your body is magnificent no matter what you say, and your lips is always so glossy and plum that people would beg to kiss it. The number of bodies that have been inside you doesn’t define you, the marks on your bodies doesn’t define you, the stupid mistakes you made in the past don’t define you, everyone makes mistakes, you are still so _perfectly imperfect_ that if any guy has the chance to treasure you and love you…they will be the happiest man alive, the luckie-…” Harry’s words were cut off when Malfoy lunged in and kissed him, Harry was shocked, but he gained his conscious back and cupped the blond’s face, kissing him back, he could taste the minty scent off Malfoy’s tongue, he sucked on the blond’s plum bottom lip, earning a small whimper from Malfoy

“Wait” Malfoy pushed Harry away and they stared at each other once again

“I-I’m sorry” Harry stuttered, he couldn’t believe he kissed Malfoy when Stacey had specifically said that kissing wasn’t allowed “I forgot about the no kissing rules”

“No, _I_ kissed you” Malfoy told him “It was spur of the moment, I shouldn’t have done it”

“No, I followed your lead, I should have done something…it’s just, I got lost in it”

“I have never kissed any client before” Malfoy groaned deeply and buried his face in his hands “That was my first kiss”

“What?” Harry squeaked “Really?”

“Why would I lie, Potter? I have never let any client kissed me before, let alone I still kissed you knowing there would be no sex involved”

“Well, you are a pretty good kisser for a first kiss” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood up

“Potter”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about me?”

“Er, what?” Harry froze at the question and Malfoy looked up at him

“Do you feel anything when you kissed me?”

“I…” Harry felt his cheeks heating up “Yeah, kinda, it was a very hot kiss, and you’re hot, so…” He said and covered his crotch with the blanket

“I stopped because I got hard”

“Why are you frowning? I mean, isn’t it good?”

“No, I have never got hard before, I always…take this potions to stay hard, because it was impossible for me to get hard”

“Oh” Harry said in realisation.

“I want you to fuck me”

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me” Malfoy said “Plus it’s what I have to do tonight”

“Draco, no” He said, and frightened himself when he realised he just called Malfoy by his first name, and Malfoy was just as shocked “Listen, I won’t do it just because I have a big match tomorrow and my crazy coach wants everyone to have sex. I have to admit, sometimes I even question myself because throughout all those years, at least each of my friends have all told me that my feelings for you wasn’t hate anymore. Because who would spent years to find his enemy? Who would break door and barge in to save his enemy? Because who would get hard from only one kiss with his enemy? When I see you tonight, it felt like I have found my long-lost love, I don’t know why, I thought it might have even be love. And I even had this stupid idea that I could maybe take you out on a date tomorrow after my team wins, because I felt a lot when I talked to you tonight, I…maybe I really liked you, maybe I’ve always been attracted to you since the day we met. But I won’t do it for money, I won’t be those clients of yours” He finished and stayed silent for a few minutes, then Malfoy out his hand on Harry’s knee and he looked up

“You wanted to ask me out?”

“Y-yeah, you are wonderful”

“If…if we have sex and it isn’t about money, would you do it? Just normal sex, with kisses on the lips”

“Why?”

“Because I kind of like you too” Malfoy said and sighed “Maybe you’re right, and I have always been attracted to you too, Pansy told me a lot of times I could still remember her voice, _‘You’re so obsessed with Potter I think you’re in love with him’_ , she said it as a joke of course, but maybe I was just in denial. When you kicked the door open, something in me started burning, something I have kept hidden for a long time…I haven’t seen you in years, and suddenly you’re here when I needed saving? You were actually like this shining knights in armour, but you’re…shining Quidditch player in uniforms, and I was relieved when you came, I didn’t know you’d be here, I didn’t know I’d ever see you again. I thought I’d yell at you, fight you…but you just started telling stories and told me how much I deserve love and I have wanted to kiss you since. And we have been talking for hours now, I think the sun is going to appear soon. I…” Draco sighed and continued “I haven’t felt this way for so long, and it’s you who made me realised I still have feelings, that I’m still me no matter how many times I have been used, and you made me feel safe, you made me feel…loved”

“I really like you, from the start, you were a thief and you stole my heart”

“ _Idiot_ ” Malfoy laughed and Harry felt that warm feeling in his chest again

“Can I kiss you?” His question startled the blond and Malfoy blinked at him

“Y-you can…” That was all he needed, Harry leaned closer, slowly, his hand slid up and cupped Malfoy’s face

“I will kiss you now”

“Please” Malfoy mewled as Harry ghosted his lips over him, the Seeker captured the blond’s lips after a few seconds to tease. Unlike the first time, this time it was slower, he tried to devour Draco in the slowest way possible, to taste everything and to feel everything

“You’re such a tease, Potter”

“I just want to cherish you” Harry said as he let go of the kiss, his hands came down to unbutton Draco’s see-through shirt, as the shirt unravelled, his excitement rose little by little

“Fuck” Harry let out a small gasp when he pushed off the shirt entirely off and saw the scars he had left on Draco years ago

“It’s fine” Draco told him “It’s been a long time”

“I can’t believe I did this to you” Harry murmured and pushed Draco gently on the bed, letting the blond settled down on the comfy pillow, Harry straddled Draco’s legs and bent down. He began kissing Draco’s jawline, down to this neck, sucking on his throat, making marks he knew he could see tomorrow

“Harry, wha-…” Harry put a finger on Draco’s lips and trailed his kisses down Draco’s scarred chest, he pressed his lips on every scar that appeared on Draco’s beautiful body, the Seeker leaned back and pulled Draco’s left hand up, kissing the mark on his arm, it startled Draco at first, but then the blond melted into it. He kissed around and all over the Dark Mark, he couldn’t undo what was done in the past, but he could make up for it, if he’s allowed, he’d treasure Draco for as long as he lived. Harry bent down again and licked around Draco’s nipple before sucking on it slowly

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco whimpered softly, his hand came up to grab Harry’s hair, the Seeker got more excited and sucked on it harder, his hand played with the other sensitive nipple of Draco, making the blond arched his back a bit. He switched sides and continued teasing Draco, Harry’s hands now slid down and grabbed Draco’s arse from outside of his leather trousers

“Harry” Draco whined “ _Please_ ”

“What do you want?” Harry whispered and kissed on the spot behind Draco’s ear, which turned out to be a pretty sensitive spot based on the sound the blond made

“I need you in me, like now”

“As you wish” Harry smiled and sat back, he pulled Draco’s trousers off and took a second to take it all in

“What?”

“My god, you’re beautiful” Harry breathed out and saw the sight in front of him, Draco was no doubt the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen, he grinned when Draco started blushing hard from his compliment

“Shut up” The blond said, Harry didn’t mind it, he knew Draco liked praises, he bent down and kissed Draco’s cheek

“You are, I will keep saying it until you realise how beautiful you are to me” Harry declared, his hand slithering down while his mouth murmuring spells

“ _Oh_ -…I should have known, Potter, wandless spells, really?” Draco gasped “That’s so- _fuck_ ” Harry smiled at Draco’s erotic reactions, he pushed his finger deep inside and sucked on Draco’s collarbone, making as much marks as possible

“I like it better when you call me Harry”

“ _Hmm_ ” Draco nodded softly when Harry pushed a second finger in, his mouth worked on Draco’s neck and his fingers worked on Draco’s inside, he started scissoring and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, curling his toes

“ _Please_ , more” Draco begged and Harry happily obeyed, he pushed the third fingers in and began pushing in as deep as possible, he curled his fingers and Draco let out a loud moan

“ _Oh god your fingers_ ” Draco said, pulling Harry in a kiss, the Seeker sped up his pace and soon Draco was moaning into their kiss, suddenly Draco pulled away and pressed his lips into a thin line before crying out “Fuck, Harry” Harry watched as Draco came right there and then, his body arching up, it was a sight to be seen and memorised

“Did you…just came from just my fingers?” Harry smiled at an exhausted Draco

“Shut up, you don’t know how…crazy your fingers were”

“Am I supposed to be flattered about it?” He laughed and leaned back on the headboard

“Oh no, we’re not done” Draco sat up and tried to calm his breath

“You just came”

“You haven’t, and I intend to get fucked by you tonight” Draco said and put a hand on his chest “Get out of your uniform” He urged, Harry quickly got out of his shirt and Draco stopped him before he got to his trousers

“Let me” Draco said, pulling off Harry’s uniform trouser and his mouth fell open “No fucking way, _seriously_?”

“What?”

“Look at the size of this bulge, and I’m not even pulling it out yet!” Draco pointed at Harry’s crotch and bent down, he pulled Harry’s boxer off and gasped before holding the length in his hand “Fucking seriously, what monstrous cock is this?”

“ _What_?” Harry laughed “It’s not that big”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I could _gag_ on this, and I _don’t_ gag” Draco looked up at him “Hold on, let me do my magic” He said, and it was silence again, Draco licked a stripe up Harry’s cock, making the Seeker shudder a little, his hand stroking at the base while his mouth kissing the head, licking the precome off. When Draco finally sucked on it, Harry felt overwhelmed with the heat surrounding his cock and his hand came down to grab the hair on the back of Draco’s neck. Draco sped up, his head bobbing up and down repeatedly, hollowing his cheeks and went down until the head of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat, the Seeker jolted and arched up, fucking into Draco’s mouth

“ _Fuck yes_ ” Draco moaned around his cock and continued sucking him off. He switched between stroking and sucking every few seconds, and then combining it, his mouth looked incredible wrapped around Harry, he couldn’t help but let out a small growl on the back of his throat when Draco deep throated him again

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry cursed, looking up at the ceiling and looked back down at Draco. _Would he ever think there will be a day where he would finger Draco and Draco would suck him off? No fucking way_. Harry’s hand slid from the blond’s hair down to his neck, Draco looked up and their eyes locked, somehow the eye contact made it all hotter, Draco put his hands on Harry’s thigh, going down on his cock again, grazing his teeth slightly over and pressed down deep, he moaned around and pulled his mouth away, Draco began stroking and stuck out his tongue near Harry’s cock

“Come, Harry” He pleaded and the Seeker shuddered before shooting his loads, which hit Draco’s tongue perfectly, the blond swallowed it all and went down on Harry again, sucking on it without stopping

“Holy fuck” Harry mumbled breathlessly when Draco stopped and sat back up, leaning close to Harry

“Enjoy it?

“Yeah” Harry could barely form a proper answer “You’re so fucking amazing” He pulled Draco by the neck in a kiss, he could taste the musky scent of his own seeds inside Draco’s mouth

“You still have strength?” Harry laughed and broke off the kiss when he felt Draco stroking his still hard cock again

“I’m going to drain your energy, Potter” Draco smirked at him and kissed the corner of his lips “Now are you going to fuck me or not? Your cock certainly says yes, it barely gets soft”

“I’ll never let you go” Harry smirked back before switching their positions, pushing Draco back down on the bed

“I’ll never let you let me go” Draco said softly, his hands touching Harry’s hard chest “All this Quiddtich training really pays off”

“Maybe it’s for you” Harry chuckled. He sat back and bent down, pulling Draco’s legs over his shoulders, he kissed the blond’s inner thigh a few times before moving down “You’re still loose”

“Well that’s what your fingers di- _fuck_ , Potter, stop startling me, _oh god fuck_ ” Draco moaned the moment Harry slipped his tongue inside Draco’s already lubed entrance, he swirled his tongue around and his hands squeezing the blond’s bubble arse further apart so he could go in deeper

“ _Oh my god_ ” Draco grabbed the bedsheet, his body thrashing and arching up “That sinful tongue of yours, Potter, I swear to fucking Merlin” He murmured and Harry smiled, pushing a finger inside along with his tongue “ _Now, now_ , I want it now” Draco yearned, pulling Harry away by his hair “ _Please, please, I need you inside me now”_ Harry complied and sat up, he wrapped the blond’s legs around his waist and rested his arms on either side of Draco’s head, he bowed down and kissed Draco, angling his head at the blond’s entrance.

“Hold me” Draco looked at him and Harry felt his heart skipped a beat, he pushed in slowly, making sure Draco wasn’t in pain. The former Slytherin shut his eyes closed, his lips pressed into a thin line, his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and his heels dig into Harry’s back

“Tell me if it hurts”

“It doesn’t” Draco said “Don’t stop” The Seeker followed Draco’s order and pushed in until he couldn’t anymore, he breathed out and closed his eyes, it was too much for him too. He was engulfed with Draco’s tight heat, if he moved right now, he could come again

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I need a minute” He mumbled with a smile and kissed Draco, Harry began thrusting slowly at first, getting used to the feeling, but the more he did it, the faster he wanted to go. The former Gryffindor sped up, every thrust he shoved in, Draco let out a small whimper, his nails were digging on Harry’s back, but he couldn’t care less

“ _Yes_ ” Draco wailed “That spot, k-keep hitting it, _yes_ ” The blond moaned loudly when Harry hit his prostate correctly every time. Both of them were sweating, the only sounds in the room were the sound of skin slapping on skin, Draco’s moans and Harry’s rapid breath, this was no doubt the hottest sex Harry has ever had

“You are so fucking beautiful” Harry murmured and sucked on that spot behind Draco’s ear

“Fuck, _Harry_ ” The blond muttered a few curses and called out Harry’s name before spasming and coming all over his stomach for the second time, Harry kept on thrusting, quicker this time

“Harry, please” Draco whispered in his ear, his tongue licking Harry’s earlobe “Come for me, Harry, now” Draco’s voice was alluring, he clenched his entrance and arched up, Harry jerked his body and came, convulsing and releasing inside Draco, their lips met halfway and they kept on kissing until Harry cool himself down

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry mumbled and pushed Draco’s messy hair behind his ear, the blond leaned into the touch and blushed

“You’re indeed best at what you do” Draco purred

“Will I get hit if I say you look extremely adorable right now?”

“Maybe” Draco’s lips curled up into a smile, a very charming and cute smile

“So?”

“So?”

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? After the match?” Harry asked, he just wanted to make sure the offer was still on the table

“I will” Draco said, his hand touching Harry’s jawline “And _if_ …you can catch the Snitch in the first ten minutes of the match…I will let you fuck me… _every_ way and… _any_ place you want”

“Watch me win it” Harry gave him a lopsided grin and kissed Draco again

*

**_Epilogue ~ Two years later_ **

“So, what happened after that night?” Pansy asked, fiddling with her quills

“Harry caught the Snitch at the first six minutes” Draco smiled cheekily and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulder “So we went out on our first date, where he asked me to be his boyfriend”

“Did you have sex?”

“ _Pansy_ ” Draco laughed “Is this question really needed in your article?”

“Well, no, but it’s for me” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and leaned back on the chair “Well, _I_ know you two did. So, what happened next?”

“Well, after that Harry asked me to quit my job and come live with him, I of course said yes, I was glad to get out of that hellhole”

“Was there any obstacle in your relationship?”

“Yes, definitely, well, people still look at me with disgust sometimes, at first they thought I tricked Harry with love potions, but after a while they just let go. Then…it was our own obstacles, fights, misunderstandings, there were a few, but…we never walk out on each other, sometimes we need time to think about it or to calm down, but we never walk away, I fell for Harry harder each day, he knows his ways around me, he just…know me, we know everything about each other, we know how to handle each other, there was nothing to hide anymore, I just…I was glad I found him again”

“Harry?” Pansy pointed her quill at him

“Like I always tell Draco every day, he’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever get the chance to meet and to love, he’s just this amazing and brilliant human being and I cannot _not_ love him, people sees him as imperfect and flawed but he’s so fucking perfect in my eyes, we kept on being each other’s rock, I wake up every day with him next to me and I just thought, _how the fuck did I get to be the luckiest man alive,_ to be with Draco. We might have had a rough past, but we intend to make the best of our present and future, everything happened for a reason, and we were just meant to be, destined to be together”

“ _Wow_ ” Pansy nodded after scribbling down everything Harry just said “Do you know Harry was this much of a sap?”

“ _Yes_ ” Draco chuckled “You should hear what he told me every day, it’s like he never runs out of sappy things to tell me”

“Alright, so, how do you feel about your upcoming wedding, which is considered the _wedding of the century_?”

“We’re very excited, it’ll only be a family and friend’s wedding, nothing too big” Draco grinned “And since our Maid of Honour is right here in front of us, I think our wedding will be marvellous, and simply perfect”

“Your Maid of Honour is flattered” Pansy stood up and put her quill parchment back in her bag “Well, I think it’s done, I’ve got all I need to write this article, oh wait, a picture” Pansy pulled out a camera from her bag and stood up “Look here” Harry looked at his fiancé and smiled, Draco was looking at the camera, completely beautiful that Harry felt the urge to kiss him, so he did, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Draco’s cheek, startling the blond

“Got it” Pansy smiled “Nice move, Harry, this picture will look amazing” She packed her bag and straighten her suit “Well, remember our pub night tonight, Nev just got promoted to Head of Gryffindor house, celebrating his one year anniversary with Theo at the same time”

“We’ll be there” Harry replied

“Don’t be late” Pansy pointed at them both before disappearing through the green flames in the Floo

“Okay, so, I know Pansy is doing all the planning, but I just want to make sure I got everything I like there. What flower should we choose? Lilies are good, right?”

“Yeah, lilies are perfect”

“Next, the colour of the tablecloth, I was thinking white, pure and innocent, but I also like beige, and there are more colours I swear” Harry smiled as Draco kept talking about colours, the last two years with Draco were what he never imagined he’d have. They could finally have their own happy ending after all.

“Colours don’t matter, as long as I have you, even if the wedding only has two of us” Harry said and Draco looked at him with soft eyes, his hand came up to touch Harry’s jawline and trailed it down his neck

“You’re so sweet” He said gently before leaning in closer “But if you say colours don’t matter again, I think I will have to find another groom” Harry laughed brightly at Draco’s words and kissed him. He thought about their future together and it would be brilliant, because kissing Draco always felt like it was their first time, he’d do it whenever he could, because being next to Draco always felt safe and fulfilled, he’d never leave Draco’s side, because Draco’s laugh always warm his heart, he’d do anything to hear that sound every day, because Draco had let him, Harry would cherish and love Draco for the rest of his life.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, I personally love rentboy Draco tropes, and Harry who's just crazy about Draco  
> Kudos and nice comments are welcomed xoxo


End file.
